


When a prince has to marry

by Mycroffed



Category: House M.D., Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Head of the guard John, Lady Lisa, Lady Mary, M/M, Medieval AU, Prince Mycroft, Prince Sherlock, doctor Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's father wants his son to finally marry and follow his brother's example, but the prince doesn't want to at all. He wants to fall in love before he marries. Then he meets the doctor James Wilson...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a prince has to marry

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote to start a rp on tumblr, but I thought it was too good to go to waste. I don't know if I'll write more though, that depends on how popular this is.

Sherlock was growing tired of his father and his attempt to get a wife for his youngest son. Mycroft - of course - had already been married to a princess from the neighbour country, Anthea. Sherlock doubted that there was any love in that marriage and he didn’t want to be like that. He wanted to marry out of love, not marry out of need.

His best friend had married out of love. John, the head of the guard, had met a beautiful young lady, Mary, and six months later they had married the other and they were obviously in love. Every time he watched the two of them together, he couldn’t help but notice how mushy the two of them were together. Kissing in public, always holding hands... That was Sherlock’s goal, not just marry some random lady and hope that they’d fall in love over time.

Because there was one main problem with falling in love with a girl. Sherlock knew he never would. He had discovered, when he had gone travelling with John as his personal bodyguard - that had been ages ago - that he was gay. And he had fallen in love with the soldier, even though he knew his father would never accept it. But he didn’t want to upset his father more than he already had - the man had talked to him a lot about finally marrying, but Sherlock had always refused.

Another reason he didn’t want to come out to the kingdom was the fact that the servants already were calling him a freak. Every time he walked through the castle and met up with servants, there were whispers all around him, mumbled words. _Freak_. _Why isn’t he married yet? He must be gay.  
_

Sherkock tried to go out as less as possible, only for the absolute necessairy stuff. He went outside to ride his horse every morning and that was about the only thing he willingly went outside for. He had the feeling that his horse - called House -  was the only one who truly understood him. Of course the horse was grumpy and most of the time he didn’t want to go where Sherlock wanted him to go, but he was so clever and always seemed to know what Sherlock needed rather than what Sherlock wanted.

One day, Sherlock’s father called him to him once again. With a bad feeling in his stomach, he turned up in the throne room only to find his father sitting on the throne with a girl standing next to him. He had to admit, the girl was beautiful, but one glance at the girl was enough to tell him that she was used to having a lot of authority.

His father introduced her as Lisa Cuddy and she smiled politely at him. Sherlock returned that perfect, polite smile he had managed to perfect over the years. His father then continued to lock the two of them in the throne room, forcing the two of them to talk. Sherlock didn’t want to lie and told the girl immediately that he didn’t plan to marry soon and Lisa replied with “Thank God, neither do I. But my father keeps nagging me.”

This made a smile spread on the Prince’s face. At least she understood what he was going through. The two of them talked for a while, quickly becoming friends. He tried not to read too much about her, but sometimes he couldn’t help himself.

When he left the throne room again and accompanied Cuddy to her room, right next to his.He smiled a bit more genuine when they wished each other goodnight and then Sherlock disappeared into his room again, not coming out till the next day to go ride his horse.

When he woke up again, he felt a tightness in his chest and he kept coughing, so he sent  one of his servants - he thought his name was Anderson - to go get the doctor.


End file.
